


Loyalty

by Musashden



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: Based on movie M'baku - when he said he had kids I started thinking about what his wife was like. She's not the woman you would expect to be the mate of the 'Great Ape'. And yet so deserving of his adoration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Drabble format. Warning! This story includes: dumb jokes, cuteness, love, absolutely no angst, gross amounts of body admiration, sexy times, non-sexy times, eventually pregos and even more fluffy cuteness. I'm a happy writer, you've been warned :)

Miracle #1

He had met her while touring in the Americas. Before his father would step down he sent M’baku to live like a ‘commoner’ to make him appreciate his life back home. He spent three years taking shit from white cops, pissant bosses, and ground his teeth to the ridiculous rules laid out by the corrupt government. He couldn’t stand the complacency of everyone living there. Anyone who spoke up was eliminated or ignored. He had a small amount of fun being free of the responsibility to his tribe and pretending what little privilege he got was fair. He was so sure there was nothing worth trying to save of the place until he laid eyes on her. 

He saw her perform. A dance that was literally her swan song as she was retiring from the craft. She explained later that she would soon be too old to headline a show. And that she’d rather leave on her own than be pushed out by younger scene stealers. But the way she moved, graceful and posed - it touched him. It was a European style of dance but she stood out amongst the white faces and tutus. A black beauty unappreciated and under sold for what she could do. Apparently ballet was incredibly difficult to learn and it was hard on the body. 

Meeting her was exciting, getting to know her was endlessly interesting. On stage she seemed so… larger than life. She was only 5’3 - she barely came to his chest. The family history she explained to him made her a small percentage of nearly every race on the planet. She had the copper skin of Native Americans, thick black wavy hair of American blacks, a flat nose and big round eyes like most Asians. She dabbled in art of all kinds, knew every wine known to man and gave exactly zero fucks. He couldn’t leave such an exquisite woman to rot away in the pit of mediocrity that was America. He told her about Wakanda - who he really was, what it was really like there and for a second she didn’t look like she would believe him. So out of sheer desperation he asked her to come back with him. And by some miracle she agreed. 

\------

Belonging

Sev GreenLief was a foreigner. But that had been what people assumed of her her whole life. She was redbone with big dark hair, a flat nose and round eyes. She didn’t look like she belonged anywhere. She didn’t act ‘hood’, she liked weird things like anime about giant robots and long horror novels about demons clowns. She didn’t care about trends or what people thought of her. She didn’t have time for other people’s bullshit. She was diminutive - standing at only 5’3 with thick thighs from dancing. 

Sev stood out in Wakanda. She barely knew the language, when she spoke English she didn’t have an accent - she had the right clothes but the clothes didn’t make the man so to speak. She didn’t care. As far as she was concerned Wakanda was no different than America - she was going to do what she wanted and live her life. So she ignored the stares she got in the city market. She didn’t listen to the whispers - especially when she was certain people referred to her as ‘M’baku’s foreign whore’. She had been called worse. 

After getting supplies she headed back North. She never saw the guards as she passed them on the trail up the mountain - only heard them trotting behind her afterwards. But apparently that was the point. “Madam Greenlief.” One greeted her. “Heading to the Stronghold or the Nest?” 

“Neither. My vineyard.” She answered simply. She knew they were only being nice because if M’baku found out they weren’t he’d skin them. He wouldn’t really but one doesn’t disobey the soon-to-be ruler of the Jabari tribe. Especially when he stood head and shoulders above everyone. She didn’t mind the escort to her not-so-secret garden. 

The greenhouse was more like a green ‘mansion’ M’baku built for her to house her grapes and muscadines. That type of fruit didn’t stand a chance growing on an icy mountain side. They needed warm, rich dirt - sunlight and space to stretch their vines. And when she told him that M’baku started construction right away. She had only floated the idea of making her own wine one night before dosing off. 

A week later he handed her a potted grape vine. She laughed, thinking it was a joke… but then he led her to the massive greenhouse. He let her look around in awe for a few minutes before he approached her. 

“I know being in a ‘different’ place can be hard. I never got used to living in America - that place is complete shit. How people don’t burn it to the ground everyday is beyond me.” He said bluntly. Sev laughed and he looked at her like he didn’t understand why. “My point is that if you ever feel like you don’t belong just come here. This is where you belong. This is your place. You are the Queen of this particular castle. You make the rules. You can share whatever you make here or you can keep it to yourself.” 

“You did all of this for me?” Sev asked - skepticism clear in her voice. She was assuming he wanted something in return - that he had some ulterior motive. But honestly what else could he want from her? M’baku just shrugged and made a gesture with his hands. 

“So you’d stay.” He simply said before he bit his bottom lip and mumbled something. 

“What?” 

“With me.” He repeated. 

“I’m already here.” 

“I know you. More than you think I do. I know you feel like an outsider. And I know if you’re uncomfortable here you’ll leave. Tell me something that won’t make me feel bad and encourage me to move on while you disappear and pretend you don’t care for me. Which is ridiculous because when I see you walking around you’ve never looked so natural. Like this land was your true home all along and— oh shit you’re crying. Why are you crying? Sev—“ He stopped talking when she hugged him. 

“Shut up you big ape.” She said as she squeezed him tight. “Just shut up… and hold me tighter - put your back in it.” She laughed when he bent down and easily scooped her up in his arms. 

“Never gonna let you go now. Just remember this day - remember you ask me to hold on.”

“I will—AHH!” She screamed when he blew a raspberry against her neck. 

———

 

Alpha

M’baku was a great and mighty man. He was strong, cunning, brave and thoughtful. Everything a good ruler should be. Big as all outdoors, voice louder than thunder. Sly and intimidating. Devastatingly handsome. Anyone would take notice of him he was the very definition of an alpha male. The eligible women of his tribe practically threw themselves at his feet and bent over backwards so he’d notice them. In fact it was part of their traditions that anyone seeking the favor of the ruler-to-be should enter their name into a sportsman tournament. Unfortunately the ruler-to-be had broken that tradition himself and chosen a foreign wife. One who appreciated him in all his splendor. 

“What a doofus.” Sev muttered to herself as she watched M’baku train with his guards. If it could be called training. It was more like them showing off for the women that watched them. And today that was Sev. She had seen M’baku before but now he was back in his element. Positively shinin’ in the bright sun. Giant mahogany God. Thick muscle - Sev watched his thighs flex as he moved. She loved that juncture, where hip met torso. That line leading down his v-cut. Her eyes went across to his naval, up his solid core, the swell of his pecs. Sev had a sudden craving for something chocolate as she glanced at his nipples. She bit her bottom lip as she followed the line of his collar bone. Her neck currently had a half faded ‘monkey bite’ on it. And with that thought her eyes went up to his mouth. He was grinning wide - bright white teeth with that adorable gap. Big, soft lips… “God damn it.” She muttered before she took a sip of wine from her stock. 

She was all the way in love with him. 

Sev jumped when he was suddenly beside her. Winded and sweaty from training and running up the hill where she had chosen to sit. “I heard you say a swear. Are you thinking of me?” He asked before he started going through her basket in search of snacks. 

“No.” She lied and rolled her eyes. She tried to shoo him away but he caught both of her wrists in one of his large hands and continued to eat her almonds and cheese cubes. 

“Hey, were you raised in a barn? Ask before you just eat all my stuff. Rude.” Sev complained. M’baku looked at her as he was still chewing. He pointed to his mouth and mumbled something she assumed was ‘can I have dis?’ She snorted and rolled her eyes. How could she stay annoyed at such an adorable face? His cheeks full and his thick brow raised up in a clueless expression. When he swallowed he leaned over and kissed her. 

“Mm mmm, sweet stuff.” He hummed. She smiled until he took her wine. 

“Ah ah!” She stopped him. “You ain’t that cute.” 

“You think I’m cute?” He asked. “So you were thinking of me.”

“Yes, I rather enjoyed your little show with the other men.” She said before she nodded towards the guards. “Whose that one with the gauges? He’s cute.” She tried not to smirk when he cupped her chin and made her look at him. 

“His name is Nunya Business.” Sev smirked. There was that territorial demeanor she’d expect from someone like M’baku. Normally she hated possessive men - back in America she viewed them as pathetic and needy. M’baku was not needy— 

“Hey where do you think you’re putting those hands?” She asked when he ran then down her thighs and back up again. 

“Where I want.” He said, not taking his eyes off her legs. 

“Were you raised in a barn?” She asked again. He glanced up at her. He knew she wasn’t about to tell him to stop. That cocky smirk - she felt like tearing his remaining clothes off and pouncing on him right there in the grass. But they were both too loud for public sex. She doubted anyone would stop them she just didn’t want an audience. She wanted M’baku all to herself and he could see that on her face. “Ask before you touch me.” She could see her little rule riled him up. All his life no woman had ever told him no. And that’s why he didn’t want those women that practically threw their pussies at him. 

“Can I—“

“May you.” She interrupted to correct him. 

“May I touch y—“ 

“No. Go finish your training.” She denied him quickly. She could see his entire body tense and tried not to laugh. He knew she was teasing him. And she knew he was going to blow her back out later. Sev gave him a quick peck on the lips before she packed up her picnic. “Train hard.” As she was headed back to their home she saw the other women glaring at her. Who was she to deny the great, gorgeous M’baku of the Jabari tribe? 

She was Sev Goddamn Greenlief.


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of long but that scene in M'baku's throne room where he draws everything out led me to believe he's purposefully sluggish in all aspects of his life.

Patience

The trouble with M’baku was that he had no urgency. He was in absolutely no hurry to do anything at any given time. It took him an hour to eat breakfast. Nearly 45 minutes to bathe. Just as long to decide what to wear and get dressed. God forbid he change his mind the whole process would start over. Sev once thought he was just staring at himself in the mirror - it turned out he was meticulously trimming his facial hair. He loved playing chess because it took careful consideration and planning. He took the time to whittle the pieces himself and he had about ten full sets, all in different styles and colors - all incredibly intricately detailed. 

The books he read were what Sev nicknamed ‘ramblers’ - authors that spent entire chapters describing one thing and its significance before getting back to the plot. It was amazing the amount of information he retained from the long TV series he watched. In America most people thought he was some kind of lazy or maybe even autistic because of his attention to detail. Well he definitely wasn’t lazy and his mind was as sharp as a tack. M’baku just lived every spare millisecond of his life to the fullest. 

She understood - there was no rush in Wakanda particularly in the Jabari lands because there was no need to 'hustle', the was no struggle to over come, no battle for civil rights, no fight for health care or bending over backwards for food stamps - it was great. These people were truly free and she was completely unused to being free. M’baku was born into immaculate freedom - even his parents shared in the ease of it even though they were responsible for an entire tribe. But since M’baku had taken up a mate they were ready to ‘retire’. Which led to M’baku induction.

Sev was freezing. M’baku’s coronation had taken place on the highest peak of the mountains. His father had spoken for nearly thirty minutes reciting some sacred rite of their people. She only understood half of it. Mostly because she learned Yoruba about two months ago. And partially because she was shivering so hard. She didn’t get it. She was wearing the same amount of fur and leather as everyone else but they all seemed completely comfortable having a frigid wind whip right through them. She tried not to glare at the other women - some of them were wearing skirts and smiling like it was 98 degrees. 

Sev checked her phone quickly. It was 28 degrees but with the wind chill it felt like 10. “Bullshit.” She muttered to herself. M’baku’s mother cleared her throat and Sev looked at her. She gave her a look. That universal ‘look’ that told her to pay attention. Sev straightened up for all of two seconds before the wind made her jitter. She jumped when M’baku barked. Literally barked and shouted something that she translated into ‘I rule’. The crowd replied in kind ‘live long’ before they all started barking. She let out a little yelp - it was all she could muster in the high altitude. 

Blessedly M’baku led the way back down the mountain. She thought about departing for her greenhouse to thaw out in the humid atmosphere and have a sip of a hybrid mix she concocted but his mother snagged her elbow and kept her from running away. There was a party and despite being indoors she was still shivering. When she was sure no one would miss her she finally slipped away to their lavish nest. Black hardwoods, plush fur covered fixtures, white wood furniture. For a somewhat traditional tribe they sure knew the finer points of interior design. She turned on the bath as hot as it would go and sunk into it to thaw herself out. She watched the steam rise from the surface, added a few drops of magnolia scented oils to the water and sighed. She knew eventually she’d have to get out but she wasn’t moving until the water cooled. 

It did, all too soon in her opinion. She wrapped herself in one of M’baku’s robes to dry off. It was so big and cozy - the nippy air didn’t touch her enveloped in it. And it smelled like him - apples, sweet and crisp like the air. As she put on lotion she briefly considered going back to the party. Breathing in his scent she suddenly missed M’baku - like he was a million miles away. 

“Hwa!!” Sev jumped when M’baku entered the room dramatically. He smiled seeing her there on the bed wrapped up in his robe. “Oh-wah. Don’t you look like a sweet little snack.” 

“Yeah, why don’t you eat me.” Sev said and chuckled at her own joke. She looked at him sharply when he shut the door. And odd look of determination in his eyes. His lips curling into a smirk as he started stripping away his clothes. Her eyebrows quirked up at his display. Flexing as he strut over to their oversized bed. 

“You think I won’t?” He growled. “Cause that sounds like you’re issuing a challenge… on my induction day.”

“So what if I am?” Sev egged him on. He bared his teeth as he leaned on his fists on the bed. He opened his mouth to bark at her and she suddenly pressed her foot to his face. He tried to keep his serious demeanor but he couldn’t. He started chuckling. She smiled too. “The great ape King - stopped by a size eight.” He grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer to him. She whined when it moved the robe and let the warmth she accumulated escape. “Gah, I’m freezing.” 

M’baku spread her legs open and looked her over for a second as if trying to decide where to start. Sev let out a high pitched squeak when he shoved his tongue in her belly button. He laughed at the look she gave him. Half way between pissed and amused. “Boy, you better—“ 

“I’m going.” He said quickly before aimed his mouth lower. He flicked his tongue down over her clit and she hissed. He pressed it back up and he felt her thighs twitch under his hands. A few more sweeps and he briefly moved down to press his tongue inside her. Smirking a little when he felt her fingers in his hair already. She pulled and he moved his mouth back up to her clit. Sucking hard and making her gasp. He slid his middle and ring finger in and both her hands went around the back of his head to pull him in closer. He reached up with his free hand and groped over her breast. 

“Mm…” He felt the deeply pleased purr she let out. Felt her body get tighter. She was bucking into his hand. Pulling his hair again and getting louder with every breathy gasp she let out. 

Sev couldn’t remember why she was annoyed. She couldn’t remember much of anything once M’baku put his mouth on her. Everything felt so good. Sweet warm tingles vibrating through her everywhere M’baku touched. It was getting to be torturous. Enough to feel good but not enough to get off. It was driving her crazy - why couldn’t she cum? Sev glanced down at M’baku and tried not to glare when she saw the smirk on his face. He was doing it on purpose. Barely touching her with his tongue and moving his fingers at a snails pace just to draw things out. 

“You little—“ Sev locked her thighs around his head and flipped them over. M’baku let out an excited yelp before Sev pressed down onto his mouth. She grabbed his hair and ground her pussy into his tongue. His strokes much more ardent than before - he was into it now. He liked it when she took charge. The sight of her when he looked up - groping her own breasts and licking her lips as she got closer and closer. “Ahh! M’baku!” She yelped when he smacked one hand against her plump ass. He held her steady without impeding her movement. His other hand snuck down to his cock. Sev glanced back when he started pulling himself quickly - just about the only thing he did quickly. “Oh you love it don’t you?

“Mmhmm.” He hummed against her. 

“If only everyone could see the big powerful ruler of the Jabari now…” She gloated. “Eating pussy and jerking off… oh God, right there… getting his face rode hard and… and ahhh that’s so good…” 

M’baku hummed something that sounded like ‘I know’ before sucking harder. Sev dug her nails into his chest to steady herself as she finally reached her peak. Legs shaking and back arched as those white hot tingles spread everywhere. When he continued to move his tongue against her she jittered and lifted off of him. He made a noise like he was disappointed by the loss of contact. She moved back, down his torso until she was hovering over his erection. She teased him. Pressing down barely half an inch before she popped back up. 

M’baku put his hand on her hip and at first she didn’t even noticed the pressure he was putting on her. He pressed her down and she screamed when she couldn’t move back up. M’baku went all the way in. So deep she smacked his arm rapidly when he bottomed out. He stayed there for what felt like forever - not letting her move beyond a little grind back an forth. M’baku just laid there and watched her get worked up. Sev dug her nails into his chest and he jumped. 

“Oh - guess that means you’re ready.” He mused as he put his other hand on her hip. He lifted her slowly and put his head back at the tight suction of her body. He eased her back down just as slow and it made his toes curl. “God you’re tight—

“I’m cumming.” Sev gasped. 

“Already? Damn!” He chuckled. He could feel it. Inner walls pulsing on their own as her muscles flexed. 

“Oh… shit…” She cursed. M’baku didn’t wait for her to come down - he sat up and put her on her back before he thrust in. He started out slowly but as he got closer he pressed in faster and faster until the pace was almost punishing. He knew Sev could take it. It took a lot of time for her to be able to handle all of him but now that she could it felt amazing. So good she kept screaming his name and arching up to meet his hips. Until she couldn’t take anymore, until she couldn’t cum anymore. And M’baku even took his time doing that. She wasn’t sure how he lasted so long. She didn’t care. She didn’t have a care in the world as he moved inside her. He was sweating - his handsome face flushed as he finally reached his peak. 

“Sev! Sev!” M’baku roared as loud as he wanted when he finally came. Another freedom to enjoy - not worrying about anyone hearing them or making them feel ashamed of the pleasure they gave each other. Sev wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders when he leaned down and kissed her. Lazily moving his tongue around hers. “Mm… Severine.” She woke up a little when he said her full name. Letting each syllable fall slowly off his lips. “I love you.” She smiled - she never had to wait long for him to say that.

\----

A/N: Sappy ending - deal with it


	3. Rights Reserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sev fights for her place within the tribe. I know I said this story would be mostly fun and fluffy but in every story a little angst must fall.

Sev was not well liked by the other people of the tribe. They viewed her as an outsider even though she pretty much looked and dressed just like them. But clothes didn’t make the man so to speak. She didn’t have an accent. She was considerably smaller than even the petite females. She walked different and according to M’baku she even smelled different. But he didn’t care. She was his mate - a woman he had hand-picked to be by his side. That should’ve been all he had to say on the matter. They didn’t dare glare at her when he was around. When he wasn’t around was an entirely different story. 

Sev looked over her shoulder when she heard it. A feminine voice muttering what she translated as ‘mixed whore’. Or maybe it was ‘mongrel slut’. There were a group of women watching her as she went about her daily routine. It was no secret that M’baku had put an end to the once sacred ritual that pitted his potential suitors against each other. Whoever was left standing earned the right to be his Queen. But since he had chosen Sev there was talk of her being a witch or some other manipulative thing that fooled M’baku into loving her. 

“If only he knew how stupid they think he is.” Sev chuckled to herself. “He’d have them skinned.” 

“Talking to yourself?” One of the women asked. 

“Maybe she has some kind of madness.” 

“It must be - she’s already spread it to our M’baku. The only explanation for him wanting her.” 

“You think westerner pussy has some kind of dark spell on it?” 

Sev almost kept walking until one snorted “Thats right keep walking. Weak ass, bum bitch.” The other two jumped when Sev’s boot suddenly hit her in the face. It made her stumble back into wall but she caught herself. “You’re dead.” She growled as she stomped up to her. Sev held her ground even though the woman was easily twice her size. She steeled herself for whatever was coming but the woman suddenly stopped. 

“What is going on here?” M’baku asked loudly as he approached them. 

“Nothing - go away.” Sev said quickly. They gasped at the tone she used on him. 

“You disrespectful piece of colony trash—“ 

“Ne’gala!” M’baku barked at her. “You will not speak to my mate like that.” 

“No, its fine. Big Bertha’s got something on her mind. Out with it - don’t be shy now that he’s here. You were calling me a weak-ass-ho behind my back.” 

“She attacked me.” Ne’gala said as she showed M’baku her split lip. 

“Yeah!”

“We saw it.” The other two piped up. 

“Well you pop off at the mouth I’m gonna shut that shit down.” Sev said. 

“Stop it!” M’baku turned on her. “Why are you acting this way—“

“I’m tired of taking shit just cause I wasn’t born here.” Sev yelled. She didn’t mean to yell at him - she wasn’t mad at him. But if M’baku wanted to intervene and catch her anger then that’s what he was gonna get. “Your little stable of bitches started throwing shade at me. Like I got no right to be here.” 

“You don’t.” Ne’gala said and snorted. When M’baku glanced at her she shrank back a little. “With all due respect your majesty she has not proven herself to be worthy in combat.” 

“If that what this is about? The ritual?” M’baku asked and rolled his eyes. “I already said—“ 

“Nah, fuck that.” Sev interrupted again. “Let’s do it.” 

“What? You don’t have to.” M’baku dismissed the idea.

“Well this random broad seems to think differently. So she wants to draw the circle of death and throw down with me I say lets do it. If it’ll shut her fat mouth I’ll be happy to whoop her ass.” Sev said as she got in the Ne’gala’s face. She just laughed. M’baku was shocked when Sev’s face turned red. She gave Ne’gala a shove and the unexpected movement landed her on her ass. “I challenge you bitch! Isn’t that how it works here? Fight me!” 

“Fine.” 

About thirty minutes later the small arena was ready. The entire tribe didn’t come out for it, just M’baku’s parents, their shaman, Ne’gala’s parents and her two friends as witnesses. M’baku took his seat between his parents. He knew traditions had to be respected but he always hated the concept of this particular ritual. Like he was some piece of meat to be fought over. That’s why he made it a point to pick his mate - but what could he do when she willingly volunteered for it. Sev was currently feeling herself. He knew she had received some ridicule for being an outsider but apparently he didn’t know the half of it. He didn’t even know she could get so riled up. It was scary.

As the two women stepped into the ring M’baku couldn’t help but notice their size difference. Ne’gala was head and shoulders taller than Sev. He knew for a fact she had been training for combat since she was five. Sev was a ballerina for crying out loud. Ne’gala was going to kill her. And then he’d have no choice but to marry the woman who killed the love of his life. Either Sev had some kind of ace up her sleeve that he didn’t know about or this was her way of leaving him without actually breaking up with him. Even though she loved the vineyard he feared that she still had one foot out the door—

“Begin!” M’baku was pulled from his thoughts when the match started. There were no rounds - they fight until one of them forfeit or died. He briefly wondered how the day got so out of control. An hour ago he was having lunch. An hour ago Sev was being ostracized to the point where it led her to a bare knuckle brawl. 

M’baku blinked and Ne’gala was suddenly on top of Sev. One hand around her slender neck as she punched her as hard as she could. It was like watching a bear fight with a squirrel. M’baku was out of his seat before he could stop himself but his father held him back. “You stop it now you dishonor not only them but what is sacred to our tribe.” He hissed quietly. 

“Any last words, outsider?” Ne’gala asked as she squeezed Sev’s neck. She wheezed something. Ne’gala leaned in to hear her better. “What? What? …Who is Steven Segal?” Ne’gala asked. Sev suddenly slapped her hands as hard as she could against Ne’gala’s ears. The move proving affective as she let go of Sev’s neck to sooth the pain and ease her disorientation. She then thrust the heel of her palm into Ne’gala’s nose knocking her back. Sev got up but Ne’gala grabbed her hair. Sev stomped down on her instep and flung her elbow back into her stomach. Ne’gala let go and Sev got behind her. 

“Go to sleep.” Sev growled when she got Ne’gala in a choke hold. “Take a nap, you’re cranky.” 

“Sev, that’s enough!” M’baku said. 

“Not enough until she yields. Not enough until she understands that I beat her.” Sev held tighter when Ne’gala tried to shake her. She was running out of air quickly. Her head dipped down and Sev let go of her. As Ne’gala gasped for air on the ground Sev kicked her in stomach. “Let me know when it’s enough - I’ll stop when you feel like it’s enough.” 

“I yield.” She cried out. 

“What?” Sev asked as she kicked her again. “I didn’t hear you.” 

“I yield!” She screamed. Sev stopped and sighed as she caught her breath.

“Good. Now do I have to tell everyone about how I kicked your ass or are you going to spread the word that I earned my place as M’baku’s mate?” 

“I’ll tell.” Ne’gala said as she looked away from Sev. She finally turned to face M’baku only to find him stomping away. Before she could go after him the shaman put a necklace made of wooden beads around her neck and started praying. Or at least Sev thought it was praying - it was some kind of chant. Undoubtedly blessing her victory. 

Later on she finally found M’baku sitting on his throne. He looked sullen which she didn’t understand. “Hey, check it out.” She said as she flaunted her new necklace. “Your mother said now that I’m wearing this no one is gonna give me shit. Well she didn’t say shit but I’m paraphasing.” 

“Great.” M’baku sighed - thoroughly unimpressed. 

“What’s with you?” Sev asked. “Now that our little affair has been sanctioned you don’t want me anymore?” 

“It’s not that. It’s the fact we didn’t need to be ‘arranged’ in such a way.” M’baku explained. “I chose you, my word should have been enough for my people.” 

“I’m sorry it wasn’t. But I proved—“

“Nothing.” 

“Excuse me? I literally just fought for you and now you’re icing me out?” 

“Don’t you get it I didn’t want you to fight for me.”

“Because you thought I’d lose?” 

“No! Because I didn’t want you to be like the rest of those women!” He roared. “They are shallow. They only want me because it’ll mean a bump in their social standing. That’s the only reason they fight - they don’t love me. I thought you did which is why I was happy to forego that stupid ritual.” 

“Wait. ‘Mr. Traditional’ just called a ritual ‘stupid’? Sev asked. “What has gotten in to you?” 

“Nothing! I just didn’t want you to fight.” 

“Why?” 

“Because that’s not who you are.” M’baku said. “At least not to me. I didn’t need you to fight for me just to prove your love.” Sev let out a long sigh. 

“I wasn’t fighting for you. I did it for me.” 

“What?” 

“You don’t know what it’s like. People here act like the sun shines out of your ass. You were born into greatness but I wasn’t. And I thought that would change when I came here but that woman - Ne’gala - she and everyone else here were treating me… it was like I never left America. Over there black women are everyones last concern but we’re the first ones blamed for everything. We even get blamed for not ‘keeping’ black men interested in us. And the men that are interested in us treat us like a fetish. Everything we do is ‘hood’ and ‘unprofessional’ until a white girl does it - then it’s high fashion and edgy and ‘ok’. Everything is stolen from us—“

“Sev, I’m well aware—“

“No you’re not!” She yelled at him. Once again she didn’t mean to but he was about to brush off her feelings and try to console her and she wasn’t going to let him placate her. “I don’t care how much you ‘understand’ you will never ‘get it’. You can’t possibly comprehend what I go through because you’re not a black woman. You’ll never fully grasp what it’s really like. It’s just one ridiculous, degrading insult after another. Ne’gala showed me that it wasn’t going to stop unless I stopped it. And the only way to do that was to beat her ass. Which I did. And we both got what we wanted, cause I’m here for good now and nobody is ever going to disrespect me again.”


End file.
